1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hardtops for sport utility vehicles and more particularly to the field of two-piece hardtops for such vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Sport utility vehicles have become very popular, particularly ones with removable tops. Such removable tops can be either hard or soft and can be made of single or multiple pieces. Soft tops of canvas or vinyl are relatively simple to put on and take off the vehicle as they are lightweight and flexible. Hardtops on the other hand offer more challenges as they tend to be heavier and more cumbersome to handle, particularly one-piece hardtops. As compared to such unitary hardtops, two-piece tops offer the basic advantage that they are easier to manipulate. They also allow the user the option of removing both pieces at once or just the front piece to give different open air experiences. However, unlike one-piece hardtops, two-piece ones present the need to have an effective securing and sealing arrangement between the two pieces. An effective seal is particularly important because the two pieces are normally joined together right above the driver and front passenger and any leak between the two pieces will drip directly on them.
With this in mind, the present invention was developed. The invention provides improved securing and sealing arrangements between the front and rear roof sections of a removable, two-piece hardtop for sport utility vehicles.